KH Secret Files
by Deathmonklaser
Summary: This is the story of Niobium, An artificial Nobody that was never meant to exist, and brought down Organization XIII... Single-handed..
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**KH Secret Files Chapter 0_: Prologue_**

By : Deathmonklaser/Blu Scout

Youtube :majoraslaughterer

In the somewhat early days of Organization XIII, plans were going well. Roxas followed almost every order given, with little to no troubles. And, as a fail-safe, they had created a Nobody from the memories of Sora and Roxas; Roxas being Sora's Nobody.

They dubbed their creation…

Number XIV, Xion.

She was the perfect puppet… Until Roxas had grown a sort of 'attachment' to her. As the memories building in Xion grew larger, she began to take a physical form.

At first, she didn't even have a face; her hood was her face.

But, like mentioned earlier, as the memories grew, she obtained a physical form. At one point, the memories even started to affect Roxas.

He grew weaker. She grew stronger.

Then, the memories affected her appearance depending on who saw her. For example, what Roxas saw…

Was Sora. Soon enough, after learning Organization XIII's true intent he ran away, abandoning Organization XIII.

Soon after, Roxas encountered Xion, Who had also fled to Twilight Town. There they fought each other, one on one.

It was physically exhausting, but also tore up Roxas on the inside.

After a long time, Roxas had defeated the defected puppet. With her last breath, Xion asked Roxas to carry out her last will.

She asked him, "Roxas…Please…Destroy Kingdom…Hearts..

Organization XIII must not…have…it…" And so, Roxas willingly carried out her wish.

Dashing back to The World That Never Was, he tore through the flanks of Neoshadows. Wielding a Keyblade in each hand.

The left holding Oblivion, the Keyblade of darkness.

The right holding Oathkeeper, the Keyblade of light.

On his way the the Castle, he encountered Riku, the best friend of Sora who at the moment, was struggling to fend off the darkness within him.

The two fought.

And fought.

In the climax of the battle, Riku seemingly been defeated.

Given no other choice, Riku deciding that to win this fight, he had to utilize the darkness within. Taking the form of Ansem(his heartless), he immediately turned the tables on Roxas and won the fight.

As a consequence of letting the darkness out,sadly, Riku lost the ability to revert back to his regular, human self.

With both Roxas and Xion gone, we sought to make a new Keyblade wielder, as we did with Xion.

But a problem immediately emerged.

We had no-one to sap memories from. For the longest time, we were lost.

We had no way of capturing the stolen hearts from defeated Heartless.

We tried everything to get one of us to use the Keyblade. But, as everyone knows, the Keyblade chooses it's own master. We were hopeless. No matter what we did, we could capture hearts. Then suddenly, our scientist came up with a solution…

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 1:Project Keyblade

**KH Secret Files Chapter 1: _Project Keyblade_**

By : Deathmonklaser/Blu Scout

Youtube :majoraslaughterer

"Xemnas!I have good news!" Vexen shouted ecstatically at the leader of Organization XIII, dubbed Xemnas."Yes? Yes, what is it Vexen?" Xemnas asked as Vexen arrived in from of him, completely exasperated. His long, manilla-yellow colored hair flying up and down as he heavily panted.

His standard issue cloak seemed to fit him snugly while giving plenty of breathing room. The body zipper( which runs from the base of the hood to the very bottom, although unzipped to about just below his waist giving free leg movement).

Vexen was rising from his maybe over dramatic panting to give his urgent announcement.

"Well, you know how we have been trying to cope with capturing hearts without Roxas or Xion? How we have been trying to get the Keyblade to work with our members? And how without Roxas, we had no memories to implant to create an artificial Keblade Master? Well, I think I have come up with a solution." Xemnas cocked an eyebrow, very intrigued. Vexen began speaking again, his explanation continuing. "Here, Xemnas. Follow me." Vexen turned, his cloak twirling in the motion.

Xemnas, eager to see just what his scientist has come up with, followed Vexen. Vexen once again began speaking.

"My theory is that, we could create a puppet similar to Xion, but this time we shall make it a male. Even though we have no memories to implant, we could instead create fake ones. I plan to take the energies of Light( So that he could wield the Keyblade). I'm also planning on using the power of Darkness so that he will suit our dark needs. If everything goes as intended and planned, we should end up with an artificial Keyblade Wielder." Xemnas grinned with glee at the thought of finally being able to capture hearts again and complete Kingdom Hearts.

The two Nobodies finally arrived at Vexen's laboratory.

"Whoah...It looks ALOT more cluttered than when we were in the process of manufacturing Xion...But still...Wow.." Xemnas thought to himself, completely astounded by the cluttered mess of a lab. One wrong step and dangerous chemicals could spill everywhere and cause dangerous reactions and the likes. There were pots full of stuff, test tubes with liquids, beakers with submerged solids, and all kinds of other containers and metals and chemicals, all bubbly and smoking with different mixtures.

Xemnas was speechless; Completely speechless. " Yeah, it's a mess, I know.." Vexen told Xemnas, rubbing the back of his head with an 'umm...' kind of expression on his face. Xemnas watched the scientist as he began carefully walking past all the containers, making sure not to knock any over. Vexen began taking different beakers and test tubes and slowly mixing things together and writing things down. Xemnas stood there for a moment, silent, before making his leave.

"I...Think i'll go now...See ya later Vexen." Xemnas waved goodbye, although Vexen was completely absorbed in his working as if he was cut off from the rest of the world, and took no notice of his leader's leaving whatsoever.

As Xemnas was walking to his quarters at the top of the Castle That Never Was, he began to wonder.'What will come of this new creation? Will it do the same as Xion had? Or will it help us to recreate Kingdom Hearts? And if so, will it be able to handle Sora and his team? Or will it fall at their strength?' Xemnas thought, with many other questions just swimming through the confines of his mind.

He stopped mid-walk, at the staircase leading up to the Hall of Empty Melodies; Which was(at the time) Xigbar's usual hang out place. Recently, he had set up targets all around the area to practice his skill with his Arrowguns. As Xemnas listened to the sounds of Xigbar firing his dual-wield guns, his thoughts turned back to the 'artificial nobody' Vexen was creating.

As he stood there, immersed in his thoughts paying no attention to the events unfolding around him, he didn't notice the sudden 'shift' in the air. The kind of shift that made everything quiet,eery, and ominous. Even Xigbar had stopped his playing around to take in the sudden change in the area. Almost everyone in the castle seemed to stop whatever they were doing to figure out what was causing this sudden feeling of dread.

The strange feeling seemed to last forever, but then the Castle That Never Was had suddenly shook when a loud, heavy explosion went off. Everyone in the castle near-instantly summoned their weapons...

Except for Vexen!

To Be Continued...


End file.
